I'm here
by A-New-Kind-Of-Crazy
Summary: Kageyama's new roommate is a handful and parties are not his thing


It was noisy in dorm building 4. Kageyama could hear loud conversations outside his room, but he had no interest in joining in. He only caught bits of what the others were saying. Tanaka and Nishinoya went on about something "new" and he could hear Yamaguchi having a laughing fit. All the noise gave Kageyama a headache. He stood, letting the pages of his textbook flutter closed. As he walked toward his door the voices grew louder. He could hear more of what they were saying, "New student", "First year", and "Kageyama". He huffed, opening the door forcefully, and shouted "Would you all shut up?!"

It was less a question and more a demand. Everyone's conversations died down but he could hear Tsukishima laugh, definitely at him.

"Sorry Kageyama," Sugawara smiled then turned back to Daichi, talking in a hushed voice. Kageyama frowned and went back into his room. He flopped on his bed, staring at the wooden slats that supported the bed above his own. Inhale, ' _Is there really a new student?'_ exhale. Inhale, ' _I don't want to share my room,'_ exhale. Kageyama yawned and closed his eyes.

A knock at his door woke him suddenly. He rubbed his eyes, "Who is it?"

"Uh I'm...Hinata Shoyou. I think I'm your new roommate."

Kageyama blinked, stunned that this was really happening, he thought everyone was just spreading rumors. In front of him stood a boy, his hair almost as wild as his eyes. When Kageyama looked into those wild eyes he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Wow you're tall!" the boy called Hinata gasped. Kageyama stayed silent as Hinata got up onto his toes in attempt to meet the other boy's eyes.

"Are you sure that you're _my_ roommate? No one told me anything about this," he scowled. Hinata nodded, dragging his large bag into the room. He tossed it onto the bottom bunk and Kageyama yelled, "Hey that's mine!"

Hinata looked back at him and smiled, "I'm just borrowing it for a second okay?" The two stared at each other, Kageyama's frown deepening.

"Fine. Whatever," he mumbled adding a quiet "idiot" at the end. Hinata's smile grew, not hearing the insult, and began to unpack his things. Pillows and blankets were thrown onto the top bunk, some falling over the side. He taped pictures on the wall along with children's drawings. School supplies ended up strewn across his desk. All of the folders and notebooks sported cute animal designs. ' _Is this guy really a highschool student?'_ Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. Hinata poked his side, "Hey what's with the grumpy face uh…what's your name anyway?"

"Kageyama Tobio," he scooted away from his new roommate.

"So can I call you Tobio?" Hinata tilted his head.

"No! Absolutely not."

"Tobio-chan?"

"No."

"Tobio-san?"

"No."

Hinata pouted and mumbled something under his breath, "Bakayama."

Kageyama flicked Hinata's forehead, "Who're you calling Bakayama, dumbass?"

Hinata stuck his tongue out and walked over to his desk. Kageyama huffed and sat down in his desk chair. Next to him Hinata was shuffling through papers that covered his desk. After a bit of searching he found what he was looking for, a pink sheet of paper.

"Kageyama show me your schedule!" Hinata waved the paper in his hand. Kageyama rolled his eyes and handed his class schedule to his roommate. Hinata scanned the papers and threw up his hands, "We have classes together!"

' _Oh boy'_ Kageyama thought. A silence hung between them but it was broken by Tanaka and Nishinoya. They crashed through the door and almost tackled Hinata.

"So you're the new kid?" "What's your name?" "What's your favorite food?" "Do you have a car?" The questions came as quick as gunshots. Kageyama watched in shock as Hinata answered their questions smiling. The two insisted that he meet the other boys in the building and he agreed.

In this newfound silence Kageyama attempted to take in the events of the last few minutes. Hinata had been like a whirlwind sweeping up everything in his path. Though he would never admit it, Kageyama didn't really mind. Not to mention he finally wasn't all alone. Kageyama put his hand over his eyes and took a deep breath.

After a while, Kageyama's stomach was demanding to be fed. He stood and shuffled out into the hallway. At the other end he could hear loud laughter. He made his way to the sitting room, and his stomach clenched up. All the building's residents sat in a circle with pizza boxes and soda cans scattered in the middle. Hinata was telling a story about his younger sister and everyone else was laughing and eating. No one noticed Kageyama except Hinata. He waved, smiling. "You hungry?"

Kageyama shook his head stiffly and turned to his back on the group. Everyone's eyes followed him down the hall.

Back in his room, Kageyama grabbed a pillow from his bed, pressed it into his face, and screamed. He felt his eyes burning and his throat tightening. Kageyama turned off the lights and pulled his sheets over his head. ' _This always happens, they never invite me to hangout with them,'_ a sob shook him, ' _I can't believe they let that idiot eat with them and didn't even tell me.'_ He fell asleep angry. At his friends, at Hinata, and most of all at himself.

The next few weeks were extremely eventful. Hinata was glued to Kageyama's side wherever they went. Kageyama quickly discovered his new sidekicks quirks. He constantly talked in class, chewed his gum extremely loudly, and never took notes. Due to his short attention span he always asked to copy all of Kageyama's work and to his surprise Kageyama let him. Not that Kageyama could say that his notes were 100% accurate.

One of the perks to his new companion was that all of the empty places where friends should have been had finally been filled. He didn't have to sit alone at lunch and have people give him looks of pity. Kageyama finally began to know what it felt like to be normal.

Kageyama's life was going smoothly until news began to spread around the school. The news: a party off campus. Dorm 4 was buzzing, everyone was making plans for Friday. Except Kageyama, who was having none of it. He tried his best to ignore it until the evening of the party came. Hinata had just gotten back from the showers and was looking through his clothes. He held up two shirts and turned to Kageyama.

"Which do you like better?" Hinata asked.

"The one on the left, why?" Kageyama raised his eyebrows at his roommate.

"I'm going to the party with Tanaka and Noya"

Kageyama stared at him.

"What? You wanna come? There'll be drinks," Hinata started to button his shirt.

Kageyama shook his head. He and parties didn't get along. During his second year of middle school one of the upperclassmen had a party at his house while his parents were gone. A lot of alcohol was passed around and Kageyama hadn't been very careful. After some shots and a few beers he was completely hammered. He ended up making out with some girl and then throwing up on her shoes. After that night he vowed to never drink again.

He had a feeling that this was Hinata's first actual party. Also he was pretty sure that Hinata hadn't ever had a drink in his life. ' _Well whatever, Tanka and Noya will be there so he won't get into that much trouble.'_ Kageyama sighed and Hinata grabbed his phone. He waved and with that he was gone.

As it got later, Kageyama grew more and more anxious. His gut kept telling him something was going to go wrong. Hinata had never been to one of these things before. He wasn't sure that he could completely trust his upperclassmen to keep an eye on him. The only problem was he couldn't drive. To make matters worse it was raining. He tried to push the worry out of his mind but after a few minutes he started to get scared. Even though he had only known Hinata for a few weeks, he couldn't help being worried.

Flustered, Kageyama pulled on his shoes and a hoodie to keep the rain off of him. He hoped that he was just overreacting and that Hinata was perfectly fine. Deep down he knew that things don't work like that.

As late as it was the dorm was completely quiet. The rest of the residents were in their rooms sleeping, studying, or something, but Kageyama was panicking. He took a deep breath and pulled up his hood. When he opened the door the sidewalk was dully lit by street lamps. ' _Good I don't have to bring a flashlight.'_ he felt a tiny bit of the worry disappear but it was quickly replaced with something else. It was cold, really cold. Kageyama's shoes were already soaked and rain dripped off of his hair. It didn't matter how cold he was, he had to see if Hinata was okay. Each footstep splashed water up onto the cuffs of his jeans. He only vaguely remembered where the party was being held and that just made him more anxious. Kageyama shoved his hands in his pockets and walked faster.

After a while Kageyama could feel the ground shaking accompanied by loud shouting. He found it. Once the house was in sight he began to run. His lungs burned and he had to push his feet to move, but he was determined to get there. He crashed into the door which had been left open. A burst of color and sound ambushed him from inside the house. Girls in tight skirts laughed and danced. Guys drank and made out with the closest girl to them. It smelled of pot and alcohol, not a good mix. Kageyama's stomach lurched and he had to steady himself on the door frame. He couldn't see anyone he recognized. Rolling up his sleeves he pushed his way into the crowd. Drunk and high girls tried to run their hands all over him but he brushed them off. He had to find Hinata.

Kageyama pushed his way through the crowds blocking the rooms and hallways. Every door he came to was slammed open, revealing nothing. He searched and searched. Room after room. But no Hinata. Out of the corner of his eye Kageyama could see Noya's shock of black hair. The two upperclassmen were standing around the beer pong table, passing a joint between a small group. Kageyama weaved toward them, trying to avoid getting beer spilled on him. "Tanaka-san! Noya-san!" he called out to them. The two turned their heads and looked at him confused. "Since when did you get here?" Tanaka asked, his voice slurred.

"I'm looking for Hinata. Have you seen him?" he ignored Tanka's question. Noya pointed down a nearby hallway.

"He went that way with some chick."

' _Shit,'_ Kageyama quickly thanked them and rushed down the hallway. At the end of the hall there were 3 doors. He put his ear up to the first door. Behind it he could hear muffled groans. His hands grew clammy as he reached for the doorknob. Just when he was about to open the door a voice caught his attention. "Hey quit it!" It was him! Kageyama followed the voice to the middle door. He tried the knob, locked. Hinata's voice was behind the door, sounding like pleading. Kageyama knew something was wrong, he clenched his teeth and drove his shoulder into the door. The weak lock broke and he found himself in the room.

What he saw sickened him. Hinata was crying, his face red and blotchy. His shirt had been torn off, now lying in a heap on the floor. He was trying his best to push someone off of him. A girl. She was pulling at the waistband of his pants. Kageyama's worry quickly morphed into fury. He stomped over to them his voice guttural, "Get off of him!"

The girl glared up at him, "Fuck off!"

Kageyama balled up his fist, he wasn't going to hit her just scare her. Hinata sobbed loudly still trying to push her off. Kageyama shouted, "I said get off!," and grabbed the girl by the shoulder and forcefully ripped her away from Hinata. She fell hard on her butt, grunting on impact. Shakily she got up and began to threaten Kageyama but instead she covered her mouth with her hand and ran from the room.

The two boys were left alone, sobs and heavy breath breaking the silence. Kageyama quickly turned to Hinata and grabbed his arm. "Are you okay? What happened? What did she do?" he didn't even try to mask the worry in his voice. Hinata blinked up at him, tears welling over in his eyes. He let out a relieved, "Kageyama!" and started to cry again. The smaller boy latched onto his rescuer and wailed into his shoulder. At first Kageyama flustered and didn't know what to do. He slowly calmed down, wrapping his arms around Hinata. The two of them sat like this for a while.

After Hinata had stopped crying he tried to explain what happened. According to him, Tanaka, Noya and him were just having a few drinks when the girl came up to him. Tanaka and Noya told him to go with her and he did. When they got back to the room she started attacking him. She ripped off his shirt and fondled him. That's when Kageyama came in and rescued him.

Hinata still was shaking a bit and clutching Kageyama tightly. Kageyama pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. They were red and puffy from all the crying. Kageyama pulled Hinata up off of the ground and took off his hoodie. He handed it to the smaller boy, who thanked him and put it on. Kageyama crouched down and said, "C'mon let's get out of here."

Hinata got onto Kageyama's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed his face into Kageyama's t-shirt as they pushed past the other party goers. Once they were outside Hinata whispered, "Thanks." Kageyama nodded and went on walking.

By the time they got back to the dorms it was almost midnight. They were both soaked to the bone from the rain and Kageyama could feel Hinata shivering. He set him down and pulled out his dorm key. The two walked back to their room, Hinata holding Kageyama's arm the whole way.

Once in the privacy of their room Kageyama peeled off his wet shirt and pants. He changed into a fresh shirt and offered Hinata one of his sweatshirts. "In case you get cold," he said. After they had both changed Kageyama let Hinata sleep on the bottom bunk. Hinata climbed under Kageyama's covers and grabbed his wrist. "Will you sleep with me?" he meant it in the most innocent way. Kageyama knew how shaken up he was so he didn't refuse. He crawled into bed next to Hinata and the smaller boy turned toward him. Hinata buried his face into Kageyama's chest, still shaking. The warmth coming from his roommate was soothing, and it made him relax. Kageyama slowly ran his fingers through Hinata's hair whispering softly into his ear, "You're okay, I'm here." The two of them fell asleep intertwined and safe.


End file.
